Farore's Gift
by TashaLex
Summary: Link's nighttime routine is interrupted by an unexpected guest, with some of her own intentions in mind. Whether he likes it or not.


The summer air was excited and alive with wide winds. It was a night following the third night of a mild heat wave, and the castle was wrought with heated hallways, too many blankets, and fireplaces were abundant within the stone walls. The only solace found at the present moment was that of the heavy double doors leading out of my chambers onto the balcony overlooking the gardens. Well past midnight and there I was, leaning against the bannister, allowing the breeze to ruffle my hair almost playfully. The late hour bothered me naught, as my duties as an escorting guard were unneeded with the incessant meetings of the upcoming Harvest Festival, and new trade routes, and ally contemplations. Not that the heat wouldn't have kept me restless regardless. From this height and time of night, the royal gardens were reflecting a silver essence, dancing as the wind allowed without being overbearing. It was one of the most calming and oddly ethereal nights I'd experienced in a long time.

My pleasant solitude was interrupted by a tap on my door. Had I been overly lost in thought, I would not have heard it. I contemplated the late hour and assumed it to be a purely friendly visit; the knock was too timid to entertain an emergency. I started towards the door, and listened once more for an indication I hadn't merely put sounds into my own ears. A moment passed, and again, that same gentle rap. I briefly considered not responding; chamber maids tended to be just as sleepless as I was and thrice more suggestive and insistent. I pushed my slight cowardice aside. It wasn't as if I didn't know how to talk myself out of company at this point. I cracked the door open slowly, and I felt the air leave my lungs in surprise at my inquirer. Would she have been anyone else, Princess Zelda would have looked awkward. She waited for no one, after all. However, she regarded me shyly, her blue-violet eyes simmering with interest as she met my gaze. I had never seen her so informal, a lavender nightgown layered underneath an airy robe that barely qualified as an article of clothing. Her hair, straight and thick, met down to her hips and matched her garments of their silkiness, shimmering dirty blonde. Tinges of sun-kissed gold had woven their way into the strands, hinting she spent more time in the sun than her father or Impa had allowed. And, as her primary knight escort, I could confirm I let her persuade me of many things that met her fancy, such as exploring Hyrule field on horseback during the day. This allowance was why I was still able to hold her gaze while she stood at her most informal.

"Lady Zelda?" I started, my voice quiet from hours of misuse. She shifted on her feet slightly.

"I...can't sleep." I immediately felt concerned, as if it wasn't an important matter, she would not be here.  
"Is there danger?"

She wrung her hands slightly, her full, pink lips pursing. "No."

"How can I assist you?" Again, she shifted, glancing over her shoulders towards both directions of the hallway. In the distance, I heard faint echoing footsteps, the heavy clang of a night guard making his rounds. A sense of panic overcame me and I ushered her inside, ignoring the shock my hand felt when I touched her. I should have asked, but the suggestion of the princess of Hyrule standing outside a lowly knight's quarters would have invited disaster. She didn't seem to have a problem, rather, she seemed thankful of my action. I left the door cracked to give her the option to leave without contest and saw her studying my room, looking ill at ease. I had to admit I felt the same way.

"Lady Zelda? What's the matter?" I asked sincerely, maintaining a respectful distance. She turned towards me, and I felt my pulse quicken at her lit face. The few candles I had ignited prior to her arrival complimented her already flawless face.

"I apologize for being so abrupt," she began, "but I was just...sleepless, and hoped you suffered from such an ailment as well."

I smiled at her discomfort in showing her preference. As a person who followed her around most of the time, it was rare she voiced her liking, as to not cause a fuss unless it was diplomatic. I found it...endearing. And meaningful, that she would share such a thought with me.

"Well I hope I can be of some help, My Lady." I bowed at the waist slightly, hoping I could dissipate some of her obvious unease.

"...Enough, Link." My eyes took her in in surprise, and I straightened myself to find her sitting on my bed, slippered and dainty feet dangling over the large, heavy blankets. I felt my stomach twist and warm, unsure of her abruptness and suggestive position. I dared not move.

"...My Lady?" I questioned uncertainly. She huffed gently.

"Please, I implore you, Zelda is my name." She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Please, just call me Zelda."

I froze, floored by her insistence. It took me a moment to respond. "Zelda." I spoke it uncertainly, the singular word feeling nice on the tongue, but still too unfamiliar.

"Again."

"...Zelda?"

"Again."

"Zelda..."

"Once more."

"Zelda."

Her eyes closed at my address, and a small relieving sigh escaped her.

"It has been so long." She said, almost to herself.

"Since what?" Her eyes opened to meet my gaze. Zelda's candlelit face was stunning.

"Since I've been addressed as a person and not a sovereign." Ah. I see now.

"You must have had a long day." She sighed, and it turns to a small exasperated laugh. Even her sarcasm sounded as graceful as a wind chime.

"My father only referred to me as 'The Queen in Waiting, Sovereign Lady of Hyrule,' and all the advisors followed suit," She placed a delicate hand upon her cheek, "I thought I was going to go mad as a Lizalfos."

I chuckled at her wording. "To compare yourself to a Lizalfos is to compare me to a Remlit."

She raised a dark blonde brow at my counter, and a small smile cracked her smooth complexion. I advanced toward her, my nerves dissolving since the reason of her visit had made itself known. I carefully sat beside her upon the bed, allowing for some space.

"Your day is over, Zelda," I felt a small surge of adrenaline at acknowledging her so informally, "I daresay you've survived with no more than a wrinkle of irritation."

She stared at me and said nothing, studying my face enough for my cheeks to become hot, prompting me to continue.

"Wait a minute. I believe I spoke too soon." I reached forward slightly and took a part of her hair. I tucked it behind her ear, and smoothed a thumb over her marble forehead. She exhaled roughly, eyes widening at my forwardness. "I see signs of permanence. I daresay the furrow of your brow may outlive Hyrule itself. I've done all I can for you."

Her laughter jingled before I had finished. It warmed me to see her shed the stress of her demanding day, and even more warmth greeted me when she had lightly grasped my fingers with her own to guide them from her face. My hand rested loosely within hers on the bed, seemingly without her knowing it. Her laugh subsided and her eyes shone back at me.

"I could have entertained a lot more of your presence today." I was still focused on my hand in hers, so it took me a moment to speak.

"If you'd like, I'd gladly request an occupational change to Her Highness' personal jester rather than escort."

"I beg your pardon?"

"... _Zelda's_ personal jester."

Her smile widened at my understanding, and her grip tightened. She pulled herself fully up onto my bed, her knees supporting her.

"Link, I daresay your word surpasses that of the most capable councillors."

"I am an endless resource of knowledge." She only smiled and took her hand away from mine much to my pulse's relief. I was beginning to feel my heart in my ears. She paused once again, tension infiltrating our bubble once again.

"Why are you up as of late?" She cocked her head at her question, and my smile was involuntary.

"I had been waiting for a princess at my door to inquire of the late hour." She smirked playfully.

"I am but the course before a chambermaid, Sir Link."

My face heated up within fractions of seconds.

"That was not my intention." I said outright. Did she think me dishonourable and petty enough?  
She laughed at my forced words before rising from the bed and heading towards the balcony. I watched her from my bed with confusion, and then some clarity graced me. She was up to something. I held my gaze toward her as I advanced. She did not face me, rather she was leaned over the railing, eyes trained downward.

"Link." she began, and my muscles involuntarily pushed more in order to respond to her address. It was unknown whether she was aware she had that effect on me. Although, her presence in my chambers suggested she knew very well. "Can you point out my room?"

I stood beside her and eyed the walls overlooking the courtyard. The wall was separated into three light grey tiers, with the lowest at ground level and the highest one floor above mine. Zelda's chambers were on the last tier, the only room higher than mine. I could point it out across the courtyard, white curtains dancing on the open doors to the balcony.

As I gestured towards it, Zelda nodded. "Good." She said simply, and leaning along the rail, she changed the subject. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Yes." Was all I said, side-glancing towards her, trying to figure out what idea she had brewing. Her silvery hair whipped lightly about her face, and she made no attempt to tame it. Her stressed attitude was left inside the chamber. Out here, she was simply a woman. Perhaps that's all she wanted.

"Oh, Link," she said nonchalantly, still lost in a slight trance, "you failed to close the chamber door."

A panic rose in my throat as I quickly started inside. I had prayed to the Goddesses themselves a passing guard had not heard her voice from my quarters. That could mean certain discharge among the least painful punishment I would suffer. I clicked the heavy door closed with haste, and huffed a loud sigh. Thank Din I was not housed in the castle barracks with the other soldiers.

I turned to Zelda, to thank her sharp mind for remembering such a blunder on my part, and saw...nothing. No whipping hair, no shimmering gown. My throat constricted and stomach dropped. I abandoned the door and in seconds I was outside, on an empty balcony. My heart raced as I doubled back into my room, seeing nothing but the solitude that had been my only company not 10 minutes ago. I felt adrenaline rise in my gut. I had not imagined her face.

"Zelda?" I half-called, wary of what shouting her name would invoke in a passing eavesdropper. I repeated her name, and was about to once more when an unusual rustling sounded from the balcony. I was outside in a heartbeat, searching for its source. A ruffle sounded again, from below. I peered over the bannister, and caught sight of Zelda...climbing down the brambles of rose bushes that met my outcropped veranda. I stifled the heart attack that was sure to follow me should she fall, a thought I could barely entertain.

"My Lady!" I whispered loudly, surprise and panic strongly lacing my voice. She looked up at me sheepishly.

"This looked a lot easier from my chambers." I gawked at her.

"This was what you had in mind?!"

"Well, yes. Only a lot simpler-"  
"Climb up immediately."

"Nay." She lowered herself further, by far over-extending my reach.

"I will collect you." My tone was that of absolution. I would not have herself cause injury in my presence. She looked up at me and grinned playfully. Even within the confines of the situation, her expressions still managed to distract my anger.

"You are more than welcome to join." She batted one eye at me in a teasing wink. "Come protect me, guardian."

This was a side so bold I had yet to see it from her. I swallowed hard, trying to remind myself I was furious. _Just retrieve her_ , I thought. _Should you be caught, you'll improvise_.  
With a muttered curse, I swung my legs over the railing, and soon I was among the thick vines. My bare feet were prickled with thistle, and I thanked Farore Zelda had garbed herself with slippers. With effort I managed to climb down much more quickly than she, and I blessed my training as a knight. I spoke too soon when my foot hooked a bramble, and I cursed. I looked down. She had grown strategy to her descent; she was out-climbing me.

"Princess!" I called, as she neared the bottom. I doubted she would wait for me knowing my intention.

"Din's teeth Link, you're driving me to insanity with your insistence!"

"I am only completing my duty to keep you _safe_." I called down below me, unable to hide my irritation.

"Distract me again so I can injure myself to solidify your position, dear knight!" She rebutted, laughter in her voice. My torture amused her to no end. Silence passed as I sped up my pathetic pace, until I heard her feet land ever so lightly upon the stone floor of the courtyard. I exhaled. She was going to make me chase her.

"Alas, my guardian!" She called, teasing tone tearing a hole through my paper thin annoyance. "I have reached the end of the treachery! How is your duty justified now that I am proven unscathed?"

As much as I liked to admit that abstaining from encouraging her would have been the best solution, I couldn't stop the sigh of defeat that escaped my lungs. I lowered myself further, and felt a warmth graze the tips of my fingers. I looked down upon her face, and once again her hands intertwined with mine. Her playful expression faded into one of gentility. I tried to blink away my awe at her obvious glow, however I was interrupted by her gentle voice.

"Hurry up."

The courtyard was empty, since it hand been tended to the previous night. A maze of trees, gazebos, and ponds manifested within this centre, providing not only privacy but also zen. The atmosphere itself was of the highest quality, with plants seasoned from all of Hyrule. The qualities of each were apparent among the light of the moon.

I followed the path, freshly swept and scrubbed, after her. She was a bounty of beauty and happiness. I contained the tug of my lips at her wandering, her absentminded brush of the leaves she passed, her hair twirling to compete with the breeze. The warmth of the night had not subsided, however the late hour was welcoming to the weather. From afar I watched her be, charmed with each delicate step she took. It was true that I was utterly and absolutely charmed by her.

"Oh!" Her quiet voice carried in the air, a twinkle among stars. She knelt alongside peculiar looking bulbs, flowers which looked as if they had missed their bloom. The tips were dark pink, but toward the centre emitted a faint pastel pink light. "Do you know what these are, Link?"

She glanced my way and I shook my head, unable to speak at the threat of disturbing the essence she held in her hands. It looked so fragile. She smiled.

"These are called Farore's Gift." When I hadn't moved closer, she plucked a bulb skillfully and met me, carefully carrying the stemmed bulb in both palms. "These are very special."

"How so?" She glanced up through her lashes and giggled. My breath caught.

"You blossom them yourself."

With that, she carefully began to peel away the tops that held themselves together. The bulb shifted slightly, as if just waking, and curled inward, as if just stretching. Lightly, Zelda leaned and placed an air-light kiss upon the bulb. "Wake up."

At her words, the bulb's glow brightened, and the petals had curled outward to expose the light. Hundreds of small specks of light floated into the air between us. I tried focusing on them through my wonderment, however I could not focus on such a bright light. The small spores extended to the sky, at first together, but soon apart. Against the indigo sky and silver stars, the golden flecks shimmered against the sky, as if there was sand above us. I looked to the remaining flower within her hands; a gradient of pink among what looked like hundreds of petals. The petals glistened with a golden tint, as if the spores had left their light upon their leave.

"Do you know what those were?" Once again, I simply responded by shaking my head, still mesmerized by the flower. "They were fairies."

I looked at her in shock, while she smiled gently, eyes soft. "Farore's Gift is from Kokiri Forest. The spores collect and purify light until they are full grown. If words are malicious prior to their birth, the bulb wilts and dies instead of being born; it would rather fade than release fairies to aid malevolent intent."

I continued to stare until I saw she was no longer staring at Farore's Gift, but at my face. A tingle grew up my neck as I felt a compulsive desire for her to move closer. Yet, she did not move. I felt a sudden boldness overtake me, as my hand automatically reached for the flower's stem. I took it with great care, and repeated my earlier actions of tucking her hair behind her ear, only now securing the flower itself along with it. Her smile faded and she studied my face. As I retreated my hand, my body screamed how inappropriate my action was. I cleared my throat.

"I am satisfied," I stated, "that your day was rectified through tonight."

It took her a moment, but she smiled briefly. Then she returned to her pensive state, continuing to take detail of my face. I felt my self-consciousness grow as I took stock of myself. She took a small step towards me, and I felt fingertips at my jaw. My gut seized in shock, and I attempted poorly to keep my breath steady. To think such a delicate touch would evoke such a strong reaction. Her other hand raised to meet my cheek, and my body told me to oppress out of indignation. Nay, forced me. My hand caught hers, but she retaliated with clasping her fingers between mine, effectively countering my resolve.

"My Lady-" I started, however she cleared more space between us, and lingered her breath along my chin. I had no defences she couldn't infiltrate. My back released its tension, and I wanted to envelope her at that instant. To stroke her silken hair, and take in her violet eyes. I felt my hand linger at her waist, and felt more so when she compensated to encompass herself in my palm. The silk of her nightdress left no presumptions. Her arm dragged through my hair, and ran down my neck before tracing an index finger along my chest in one smooth move. I felt all my will shatter entirely. She could do whatever she wanted. Din's teeth, who was this? She remained to keep eye contact, but not before almost meeting my lips with hers. The scent of lavender and vanilla drowned me, and in an instant I would be upon her. Her pink lips were so close, her gentle breath set me on fire; I so badly wanted to close the space. She cast her eyes down to my lips, before dragging her sensuous gaze back toward me.

"My name is Zelda." She abruptly broke away, chilling me with the now seemingly cold air of the night, before turning and continuing to wander unaffected, taking in the gardens of the courtyard. I blinked several times before I could breathe, for when I did, my head cleared, if not enough. I stood there, dumbfounded and dazed, at my circumstance. The princess has bested me in head and heart.


End file.
